Darklord Storyline Lore
by 0713MM
Summary: The Darklords have forged a Rebellion against God. Despite Lucifer's best efforts to overthrow his own boss, he ultimately fails, and he, along with his advisors are banished to depths of Hell for their treachery. Now fueled by vengeance, Lucifer, the leader of the Darklords, will stop at nothing to exact his revenge against God. Will he succeed? Or will he fail once again?


**0713MM: Hey guys! I now welcome you to something is probably deemed the most original fanfic I could ever come up with! That's right! It's a Yu-Gi-Oh! Archetype lore! As for the archetype's lore, the title says it all! It's the Darklord archetype! One of my personal favorite archetypes in the game of Yu-Gi-Oh!. How I got this idea was from reading the other archetype lores on a website called Terminal World. So I read each one, and when I finished, there was no Darklord lore! So I thought: Hey, since the Darklord doesn't exist, why don't I make one myself? And so here we are! Just to give you guys a quick background for the Darklords, they are based off religions, mainly Christianity. Darklord Lucifer is the Devil from Christianity. And the Spell/Traps of the archetype tell some short stories. For example, Darklord Rebellion. It tells you in the artwork itself that Darklord Lucifer forged a Rebellion against God. Which Lucifer failed in his conquest and his advisors, along with himself, were banished to Hell.**

 **...**

Apologies for the longish introduction there. Anyways, I do not own Darklord archetype, nor any other Yu-Gi-Oh! cards I use in this fanfic to create characters. They are not OCs, but I do not own them either. They are owned by their respective owners. Now then, without further ado, let the 1st chapter of my Darklord Storyline/Lore fanfic... Commence!

Darklord Storyline/Lore

Chapter 1

 _Two and half million years ago, there was only one world in existence. The Spirit World. It was a place for monster spirits could live happily. This world was ruled by God and his angels watched over them. One of these angels was named Lucifer. Lucifer had ambitions of his own version for the future And because of this, he secretly did not want be a part of that of God, or his fellow angels. Lucifer, like all his other angels, wore white tunics and white wings on each of their shoulders. He was ultimately planning to overthrow God and rule over the Heavens and Earth. Lucifer, along with his several angels, walked down the corridors of the Sanctuary in the Sky, and heading in the direction of the central area. Aka, the throne room, where God awaiting their arrival to discuss some issues that have popped up within the earthly part of the Spirit World._

 _After several more minutes, the angels arrived at the center of the sanctuary. The 2 guards blocking the doors stepped aside and allowed Lucifer and the other angels inside. They closed the doors after they entered the throne room-like area of the sanctuary. Upon the throne sat God. He seemed displeased. Deep within Lucifer's mind, he smirked._

Foolish old man….. Lucifer thought to himself.

" _Lucifer." The deity spoke. "Do you know why I called you and the other angels here for this meeting of our Council?" Lucifer stiffened on the inside, but did not answer at first. After several minutes, Lucifer spoke up._

" _Because you do not believe me in my skills as your right-hand man?" Lucifer challenged. God remained calm, despite his irritation at his right-hand man._

" _Why are you talking to the people and giving up supplies?" At this, Lucifer chuckled in a dark fashion.  
_

" _Because YOUR citizens are struggling!" Lucifer shot back. "They're struggling to get food, find shelter, and most importantly, water! Without any of these 3, they WILL die! Or do you not care about their lives like the rest of your Angel Council Members do?" God rubs his temples at Lucifer's outburst._

" _My purpose was to create them. Not rule their lives with an iron fist." God retorted calmly. Lucifer huffed in sheer annoyance and his anger became burst through and onto his face at the response God gave him. The other angels in the room glanced between God and Lucifer, confused on which side of the argument is right or wrong._

" _So you'd rather have them not be independent and not know what to do when a dire situation arises?!" Lucifer roared. "This is outrageous! I WILL NOT stand for this!"_

" _SILENCE!" God bellowed. "I will not allow you to stay on this Council with that attitude! You will either change it, or be removed!"_

" _Fine!" Lucifer snapped. And with that, he proceeded to walk out. The other angels followed him out._

 _A few weeks later in the underground section of the Ancient Forest, Lucifer has gathered an army of angels. This army was being used for the purpose of overthrowing God, along with this rest of the Angel Council. Lucifer sat at the head of the massive underground base in the Leaders' chair. On the left of Lucifer stood Amdusc, Lucifer's trusty horse. And on his right, stood the general for Lucifer's army, Asmodeus. Asmodeus wore a white and black tunic, with a purple sash on his right, to his high ranking and loyalty to Lucifer's cause._

" _Alright my fellow comrades!" Lucifer declared. "You know the plan of assault! We've tested this plan at least 1,000 times!" Lucifer then rises from his chair and prepares to give a speech to his followers. His followers began to listen to what Lucifer had to say._

" _Today we begin a new dawn. One where everyone is cared for and no will suffer. Fight with me and together we can create a better future! While our enemy sits on his throne in luxury and glamour, we struggle to survive in a world where food is hard to find, the streams and rivers are drying up and where shelter from harsh environment is lacking. No more! Today we fight! And we WILL win!" Lucifer's followers cheered._

" _GLORY TO LUCIFER!" While this was happening, one of the angels the room left the room and proceeded down the darklit hallway. After getting far enough away that the cheering was mostly out of earshot, the cloaked angel pulled out a communicator from within its cloak and contacted God._

" _Your hunch has turned out correct. Lucifer is up to no good my Lord." The angel can see God's image on the communicator._

" _You have done well St. Michael." God told him. "Follow his orders for now and act like you're on his side. Then when the time comes, you shall fight him." The angel known as St. Michael nodded at his leader._

" _Very well my Lord." St. Michael replied. I shall do so." And with that, he ended the communication, then proceeded to follow the other angels down to the training room._

 _Sword and spears clannad in air moments before the battle. As the first wave rushed the gates of Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen; the gateway to the Sanctuary in the Sky. Conflict between the mobs and guards broke out all over the sacred grounds. The sacred grounds had hundreds of fallen combatants on the ground. Majority of them were covered in blood. Lucifer pulled his sword out of one of the guards and glances at the rest of his army. Asmodeus approached him, as well as the cloaked angel._

" _What's the report Asmodeus?" Lucifer asked as he pulled out a bottle of lemon juice out of his black tunic and opened up the bottle and began to use the juice to clean the blood off of his sword._

" _Majority of the guards and other low spirits that decided that fighting us was the better of the 2 options that we gave them." Asmodeus spoke. "Hence all the dead bodies." Asmodeus gestured to the pile to the sides of them and in front of them. Lucifer chuckled darkly._

" _Excellent." Lucifer replied. "Now then… Any chances that the gateway within this sacred hall has been opened yet?" Asmodeus shook his head, which caused Lucifer to clench his fists in anger._

" _Unfortunately Sir, no." Asmodeus replied. "Despite our efforts, we cannot open it." Lucifer facepalmed out of frustration._

" _Oh for the love of… Did you try brute force on the gateway to open it?" The angel soldiers glanced at each other, then at their 2 leaders. Asmodeus noticed this, then he too facepalmed._

" _Goddammit….." Asmodeus growled. "Why didn't we do that before?!"_

" _No need." The cloaked figure next to Asmodeus spoke. The angel army, along with Asmodeus and Lucifer glanced at the cloaked angel. The cloaked angel pulled an ancient looking key from his tunic pocket. "I stole the key from the elite guard." Lucifer and the others grinned in satisfaction._

" _Excellent." Lucifer grinned. He gestured for the cloaked angel to go first inside, which he does. Lucifer and the rest follow him inside to where the door was now unlocked. They head inside and into the gateway that held to the ancient sanctuary._

 _God watched as Lucifer and his army of angels came through the gateway at Valhalla via several screens. He pinches the bridge of his nose, then turns his head to face a red-winged, white haired and white tunic wearing angel._

" _Kristya." God spoke towards her. "Be prepared for the fight ahead." Kristya gives her leader a smile. She twirls her staff with her hands._

" _No need to worry my Lord." Kristya replied coolly. "I shall handle them." God nodded._

" _Very well." He replied. "But leave Lucifer to St. Michael. He shall handle him himself." Kristya nodded in understanding._

" _Of course my Lord." Kristya replied._

 _Upon Kristya finishing her sentence, both of them heard the sounds of clanging of swords and loud banging. The 2 of them heard loud screams before utter silence. After another few minutes, the doors to the throne room came off their hinges and fell to the side of the door frame. Lucifer stepped in first, followed by Asmodeus, the cloaked angel, along with the rest of Lucifer's army. Lucifer step towards God and Kristya._

" _Your reign is over God! The people have spoken and they want a leader who cares for them…. And that leader is me! So if you would kindly step away from my throne and exile yourself." At this, God chuckles, while Kristya gives Lucifer a cold glare._

" _Is that so?" God questioned. "Well if that's true…...then it's shame your plan will never come to pass…." At this revelation, Lucifer's look of anger turned into that of confusion._

" _What do you mean?" Lucifer demanded._

" _I mean that I've placed one of my best agents into your little Rebellion!" God revealed. Lucifer's black eyes widened in shock, along with anger._

" _WHAT?!"_

" _Show yourself St. Michael!" God ordered. Lucifer, Asmodeus, along with the angel army (a few of them are dressed in similar fashion to Lucifer and Asmodeus, but designed in normal attire) glanced at the cloaked angel. A smirk appeared on the lips and the cloaked angel revealed himself. Kristya gaped in slight surprised, while God smirked. Lucifer's eyes showed absolute hatred upon seeing his archrival and training partner._

" _Y-You…!" Lucifer quivered in utmost rage. "YOU WERE his Lord's spy?! HOW DARE YOU!" At this, St. Michael smirked._

" _Funny thing Lucifer, I was well aware of your schemes long before his Lord assigned me this job." St. Michael told his archrival. Lucifer grit his teeth in rage and unsheathed his sword. St. Michael did the same. Asmodeus stepped between Lucifer and St. Michael._

" _If you wish to sword duel my leader, you will have to go through me first." Asmodeus spoke towards St. Michael. Lucifer gave Asmodeus a surprised look, but did not speak. Kristya and God watched on from the position of the throne. Neither side said anything for quite a long time. After several moments of silence of passed, Lucifer began to laugh darkly._

" _Fine by me!" Lucifer sneered. "Besides, not only are you guys severely outnumbered, but I have someone already on my side. The one that's supposed to guard this pitiful sanctuary!"_

" _You don't mean?!" Kristya began. Lucifer glanced up at her and sneers._

" _That's right you pitiful excuse for an angel, I'm referring to Archlord Zerato!" Lucifer sneered._

" _You bastard!" St. Michael snarled, then he proceeded to charge towards Lucifer. Lucifer put a hand, which stopped St. Michael in his tracks._

" _I just remembered something." Lucifer continued. "I've given Zerato the order the strike down this pitiful excuse of a sanctuary. One step closer and I shall give him the order to attack and destroy this place. So if you lot know what's good for you, surrender now!"_

" _You wouldn't dare!" Kristya snapped._

" _Oh but I do dear Kristya!" Lucifer laughed. "So what's it gonna be? Surrender and live another day under my rule? Or fight and most likely perish? The choice is yours."_

" _How about C? None of the above!" St. Michael declared, then he threw his sword like a spear towards Lucifer. Asmodeus stepped in front and caught the sword on its tip. Despite stopping its momentum, blood spills out from Asmodeus's pierced hand. He howled in pain and crumpled to the ground. St. Michael's sword fell out of his grip and clattered to floor. Lucifer had a shocked expression on his face regarding the situation at hand. While the commotion was going on, St. Michael retrieved his sword off the ground and stood face-to-face with Lucifer. Asmodeus slowly got up and unsheathed his sword. Due to his injury, he had to battle 1-handed. Lucifer glanced at the rest of his army, then back at God and Kristya, then back at his army._

" _Don't just stand there!" Lucifer commanded. "Do something!"_

 _Upon hearing this, the army proceeded to stampede towards Kristya and God. God was about to unsheath his own sword, but Kristya put her right hand down on his shoulder. He glanced up at her and she smiled, as if to say "I got this". Kristya leapt down from her position next to God and proceeded to charge towards the army while releasing a battle cry. She pressed a button on her staff, which turned into an electro-staff. The soldiers decided to form several different formations and proceeded to attack Kristya on all sides while Kristya stood in the middle; as if waiting for them to attack first. A group of them behind her charged forward. Despite her not having eyes in the back of her head, Kristya could see them clearly via her hearing and the movements they made. Just when the soldiers were within range to kill Kristya, Kristya turned around faster than even they could comprehend and swung her electro-staff so fast that the blades of electricity on the staff cleanly cut the soldiers in 2. The other soldiers formations were shocked at this, then they gestured to each other as if to say "Screw formations! Attack!". By this time, Asmodeus had gotten up off the floor and observed the army's attempt to fight against Kristya. Asmodeus, along with Lucifer's higher ups watched in pure shock at the scene before them. Kristya slashed down the 2nd group, then the 3rd, and 4th. Eventually, Kristya's energy began to wear down and she was sweating. Asmodeus glanced at the last few groups of soldiers as if to say "Don't attack!". But of course, they do not listen and proceed to attack Kristya. Asmodeus facepalmed and sighed in exasperation._

" _Idiots…" Asmodeus muttered angrily._

" _Is Kristya dead yet General?" Lucifer asked while still doing his angry staring contest with St. Michael. Neither of them proceeded to attack the other._

" _No Sir. She's still at it." Asmodeus replied. Lucifer huffed as if to say "Yeah, right!". Asmodeus sighed, then turned back to the brawl at hand. Despite the army losing, a couple of them managed to get a few hits in on her. Asmodeus's lips formed a dark smile as he listened to Kristya's screams from her own injures that she received just within those moments. Kristya fell to her knees; blood was spilling out of her facial and shoulder wounds and onto the floor. Asmodeus unsheathed his sword and stepped towards the injured Kristya._

" _Surrender Kristya." Asmodeus told her. "And MAYBE Lucifer will show you mercy." Kristya looked up at Asmodeus and grit her teeth._

" _Screw…...you….!" Kristya snarled. Asmodeus closed his eyes, then opened them after a few moments._

" _I'm so sorry to hear that." Asmodeus replied as he raised his sword upwards, preparing to strike her down. Just before he could, Kristya raised her staff up and did an upward slashing motion towards Asmodeus's wrist, which held his sword. The electrical shock was enough to make Asmodeus' entire arm go numb. Asmodeus gasped when that happened and his sword fell from his grasp and down towards his foot; thus piercing right through his boot. Asmodeus roared in pain from the piercing of his own boot via his own sword and he staggered backwards. He eventually staggered back so much that he tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground. Kristya wobbled upwards and onto her feet. The last few soldiers stared at each other, then charged at the weakened Kristya. Despite this, Kristya managed to kill them too. Blood laid everywhere on the throne rooms' floor, along with several dead bodies. Mostly Lucifer's army of soldiers. The other higher up angels in Lucifer's command were so shocked that could not think of any words to say. Kristya limped out of the throne room and towards the healing chambers. God glanced at Kristya as she left, then nodded at her before looking back at Lucifer, along with his other followers._

" _Is Kristya dead yet?!" Lucifer yells back, not glancing away from St. Michael. St. Michael on the other hand, had witnessed Kristya's brawl with the soldiers with the corner of his eye._

" _Hey Lucifer, I suggest you turn around." St. Michael told him. "See for yourself if Kristya is dead or not."_

" _Fine!" Lucifer snapped back, then proceeds to turn around and face the carnage. His black eyes formed a look of absolute fury._

" _Wait… YOU'RE TELLING ME A WHOLE ARMY OF AT LEAST 5,000 TROOPS COULD NOT KILL ONE PERSON?! WHAT THE HELL?!" Lucifer smashes a table next to him with one punch. St. Michael smirks in amusement._

" _I guess they weren't cut out to fight by your side." St. Michael responded. Lucifer glared daggers at St. Michael, his black eyes flashed dangerously._

" _SHUT UP!" Lucifer screamed. "I'LL KILL YOU AND HIS LORD!" St. Michael's facial expression does not waver despite Lucifer's outburst. God watches the scene play out from where he sat._

" _Alright he's the deal Lucifer." St. Michael began. "We shall duel in combat via our swords. If I win, his Lord will pass judgement on you traitors and most likely send you to the depths of Hell."_

" _And If I win?" Lucifer demanded sharply._

" _If you win, you can place my head on your wall." St. Michael told him._

" _AND his Lord will have to resign his position as leader so that a better leader can take his place! ME!" Lucifer added. "Agreed?" St. Michael nodded._

" _Agreed." He retorted. "But just know, you won't win." Lucifer chuckled darkly at that retort._

" _Oh? Is that so?" Lucifer questioned as he raised his sword up and formed a battle stance. St. Michael did the same. "Let's find out, shall we?"_

" _Agreed!" St. Michael declared. Lucifer then leapt/charged towards St. Michael. St. Michael watches as Lucifer slashes at his ankle. St, Michael laughs, as if he got tickled. However, he did step back a bit._

" _That tickles! Tell me, are you trying to hurt me or give me massage." St. Michael smirked. Lucifer glanced at St. Michael, then at his sword, then back at the saint. Lucifer's eyes glowed brightly in anger._

" _How can this be?!" Lucifer shrieked. St. Michael spreads his arms out, his sword in his right hand._

" _Come at me Lucifer." St. Michael taunted. "Try to stab me in the heart. See if anything happens." Lucifer grit his teeth, then lunged forward and thrusted his right arm forward and his sword went through St. Michael's chest area and into the heart area. Once again, nothing happens. Lucifer pulls his sword out and it was partly dented/bent._

" _What hell happened to my sword?! You know how much this costed to make?! 50,0000 gems! Lucifer roared. "You'll pay!" At this, St. Michael smirked._

" _Actually no. You'll be the one to pay!" St. Michael declared as he launched himself at Lucifer, thus swinging his sword in an arc-like fashion towards Lucifer's left shoulder. Lucifer with his quick reflexes, turned quickly and raised his now damaged to sword to block the strike. While the damaged sword started to parry the strike, it also began to crack under the St. Michael's sword. Both angels pushed with all their might to overpower the other. Lucifer's lips formed a dark grin when he saw that he was overpowering his rival in combat. However, it all came crashing down when his sword broke from the pressure it was receiving on both ends. Lucifer's sword pieces fell to the floor around him and St. Michael. He was in shock from his sword shattering right in his very hands that he did not notice St. Michael's swing to his shoulder, along with it doing a diagonal slash dowards. Until it was too late. Lucifer screamed in pain. Blood spilled from his wounds and onto the floor. He glared daggers at St. Michael in absolute fury._

" _First break you my sword, and now you slasher my shoulder open!" Lucifer growled. St. Michael stared down Lucifer with intensity. He then proceeded to approach Lucifer, then he hit him with the hilt of his sword and made Lucifer stagger backwards in pain that he went through/over one of the remaining tables in the room. The wooden table cracked and broke apart upon Lucifer's contact to it. After the dust/debris settled from the crash, Lucifer was on his back. Lucifer raised his head up from the ground as he watched St. Michael approach him. However, it was hard to see due to blood trickling down from wounds on his forehead/bridge of the eyes section. St. Michael continued to approach Lucifer. Lucifer's eyes narrowed slightly at this._

" _Michael, you would hit a guy when he's down?" Lucifer questioned as he had a hidden a dagger behind his back; preparing to strike St. Michael in the throat when given the opportunity. (Or wherever he could stab with said dagger really.) St. Michael had finally reached the downed Lucifer and he stared at him. After a few moments, St. Michael outstretches his hand to help Lucifer up off the ground. Lucifer accepted it. After he stood up fully, he revealed his dagger and stabbed St. Michael in his right eye. St. Michael howled in pain and he dropped his sword to the ground so that he clutch his now bleeding right eye socket. Lucifer pulled his dagger out of St. Michael's right eye socket in grinned maliciously in satisfaction. He tossed his dagger aside and broke through a window the far left end of the sanctuary's throne room. Lucifer then pulled out a sai from his belt and pointed it directly at St. Michael's chest._

" _Hahahahahaha! Your honor and pride is greatest strength, AND your greatest weakest!" Lucifer sneered. St. Michael grit his teeth in frustration._

" _How….could I be…..so blindsighted to this trickery?..." St. Michael wondered aloud._

" _Because you're a fool Michael!" Lucifer shot back._

" _ENOUGH!" God bellowed angrily as hebanged his mighty staff on the ground; freezing Lucifer in his place. St. Michael observed the situation at hand, but did not say anything. Lucifer, despite being frozen in place by God's almighty staff, was still able to move his body, but he could not walk, nor move his arms or legs. Just his torso and head. He then glared daggers at his former "boss"._

" _I expected you to fight with honor Lucifer, not using your dirty tricks to get ahead." God told Lucifer coldly. Lucifer chuckled darkly._

" _Life isn't fair my Lord! You yourself should know that more than anyone!" Lucifer shot back._

" _SILENCE!" God bellowed. By the sound of his own voice, massive amounts of wind picked up in the room and made Lucifer's frozen body fly through the air and into the wall on the far end of the throne room. St. Michael sighed, then proceeded to walk away and down the chamber Kristya went. Before he left, he turned to face God._

" _My Lord, he is only digging his own grave." St. Michael told him. God glanced at St. Michael with the corner of his left eye and gave a slight nod. And with that, St. Michael left the throne room. After the dust and debris settled down, Lucifer's body emerged, he was unfrozen at this point. His lips formed a dark smile._

" _No matter what you do Lord, no matter where you decide to banish me for my actions and rebellion against you for your incompetence to lead a world full of beloved spirits, there is no place in this entire world you can send me that's worse than this place." At his words however, he didn't realize what he said was continuing to dig his own grave. Until once again, it was too late. God's chuckling proved this fact right._

 _A hole of fire starting forming under Lucifer and his other advisors. It grew bigger by the second. Lucifer looked down in awe._

" _What the heck is going-?!" As he noticed this, he also noticed his allies and advisers also fall into the holes. He looked up at God one last time and he swore in vengeance. "This is not over old man!" he yelled as he fell into the pit that lead to the depths of Hell. God watched the holes for a few more seconds before they closed completely. He put a hand to his chin, as if in deep thought._

" _We shall Lucifer… We shall see…" God muttered to himself._

 **0713MM: So what do you guys think? Do you know which side I'm writing for in regards to this particular fanfic? If you know already after reading this first chapter, you may PM me your answer. Or if you'd like, you can put your answer in your review, then I can PM you to confirm if your answer is right or not!^^**


End file.
